If The Price Is Right
If the Price is Right é uma missão do GTA IV dada ao protagonista Niko Bellic por Jimmy Pegorino Resumo Pegorino dá ordens a Niko Bellic para pegar o pagamento de um negócio de heroína, parte de uma parceria entre as famílias Pegorinos e Rascalov Dimitri. Depois de muitos textos de Roman Bellic pedindo-lhe para fazer o negócio, Niko aceita e chega à conclusão de rancores é tolo e por isso ele vai com Phil Bell ao ponto de troca. Dimitri chama Niko para dizer que ele matou os representantes dos compradores, e irá manter a heroína por si mesmo. Infelizmente, Niko e Phil já estão nos compradores composto. Acreditando que eles não serão capazes de escapar do território dos compradores recém-traíram sem uma briga, a dupla decide que vai roubar o dinheiro. Um tiroteio em massa segue no armazém dos compradores,em seguida por uma perseguição de carro, quando um dos compradores escapa com o dinheiro. Eles matam o revendedor em seguida, tomam o dinheiro dele; Niko,entãoleva Phil para seu esconderijo em Port Tudor e leva a metade do dinheiro. Após este Niko corta seus laços com Pegorino. Objetivos da missão A fim de completar a missão o jogador deve fazer: *Vá para as Docas *Entre nas Docas *Siga Phil *Robe o dinheiro do escritório *Siga Phil *Persiga o comprador *Recolha o dinheiro *Volte com Phil para Port Tudor Passo a Passo Depois de pegar a decisão, se acordo for escolhido, ir para o ícone do "negócio" verde no mapa. Niko se encontra com Phil de seu apartamento em Tudor.Ele vai dizer Niko que os compradores estão indo para as docas. Vá para as docas. No caminho Phil explica o plano; Dimitri vai entregar a heroína para os compradores, enquanto que Niko e Phil recolhem o dinheiro. Entre dentro docas de Dimitri.Dimitri chama Niko e diz que ele matou os caras coleta da heroína e sugere que Niko e Phil invadem o composto e recolhem o dinheiro com eles de qualquer maneira. Niko, então, diz Phil e Phil diz que se eles estão lutando, eles estão lutando por dinheiro. Siga Phil. Ele vai subir para o telhado do armazém e atirar no vidro da clarabóia. Vá para a clarabóia e imediatamente ganhe cobertura. Roube o dinheiro do escritório. O armazém está cheio de assaltantes.Mate-os. Use a SMG e Sniper Rifle para matar alguns capangas, então, cuidadosamente desça as escadas eliminando qualquer capangas.Protega Phil e veja se ele está em perigo. Continue a ganhar cobertura. Elimine os capangas mais um par e desça as escadas ao nível do solo. Siga Phil para o escritório. Cubra atrás do caminhão à direita e mate o resto dos capangas. Uma M4 e AK-47 seria útil nesta situação. Salte sobre o andaime no meio do armazém e vá até outro conjunto de escadas. Cubra Phil como chegar mais perto e mais perto do dinheiro no quarto. Uma vez que a área parece tranquila, corra para a sala de dinheiro. Um capanga foge com o dinheiro. Persiga o comprador. Vire à esquerda e haverá uma Rancher e uma Sanchez. É aconselhável levar o caminhão, como não há um risco sério e constante de deixar de funcionar se a Sanchez é tomada. Espere por Phil. Então perseguia o comprador. Atire no caminhão repetidamente. Mate o comprador. Recolha o dinheiro. Leve de volta Phil para Tudor. Niko recebe um dinheiro de US $ 250.000 do negócio. Roman está feliz que Niko apreendeu uma fortuna tão grande, e que ele colocou traições Dimitri atrás dele; Kate, no entanto, não está feliz que Niko pegou o dinheiro, e se recusa a vir para casamento de Roman. Vídeo thumb|right|326px|A primeira parte da missãothumb|right|300px|A segunda parte da missão Curiosidades *Os $250.000 que você recebe após completar a missão é a maior recompensa que você pode encontrar em toda Era IV. (As missões Three Leaf Clover e Out of Comission também tem essas recompensas) Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA IV